Battered Angel
by Madame Lapin
Summary: first glee fic!kurt has finally found his first boyfriend, but now he is hiding a secret.can blaine find the truth in time? ADOPTED BY KLAINE-4EVER-99
1. meet matt

Kurt Hummel walked to his locker, slightly limping. Hr had to hurry to get to Warblers, or else Matt would find him. If Matt had to find him, he would have to miss _another _club meeting, and people were already asking questions. Limping to his locker, Kurt remembered when he met Matt.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had met Matt at the Lima Bean, when he found out they had both had the same order of coffee. After they both got their orders, matt had said hi. After introductions were made, they found they both loved "<em>The Sound of Music_", singing, and they both went to Dalton. When Kurt asked him why he wasn't in the Warblers, Matt replied_ that he was_, it was just that he was really quiet._

"_Well, I'm sure I would have noticed a handsome devil like you."Kurt flirted innocently, excited he knew how to flirt_ at all.

"_I could say the same about you."Matt replied,, smiling, showing white teeth._

_Kurt smiled back, and for an hour the flirted back and forth. After that one meeting, they went movies, mall, even though that had Matt's doing._

_Kurt couldn't believe it, but he had a boyfriend. It was the happiest time of his life._

_And that's when things went down hill._

* * *

><p>A loud bang shocked Kurt out of his memories, and he looked up to see a shadow over him. Or, as Kurt saw, Kurt's boyfriend for 3 month's.<p>

As Kurt stared up at Matt, he wondered what he had been attracted to 3 month's ago. Matt's blond hair could be seen as slick, but Kurt knew it was really greasy from Matt not taking care of his hair. His sky blue eyes might have done it, since thee could draw someone in. All Kurt knew was that now he was repulsed by Matt, not that he would _ever_ let matt know that.

"H-Hi Matt. How are you today?"Kurt asked, looking down immediately, as Matt had instructed him to do.

"I am annoyed. What about you Kurt?" Matt asked annoyingly.

"Fine. May I-I ask you what's wrong?"Kurt asked, looking up by accident.

Kurt realized his mistake when he felt a fist slam into his cheek, knocking him into his locker. This didn't surprise him, but what did was the second blow to his stomach, knocking him down to his knees.

"Don't look up at me unless I tell you to! And if I wanted you to know what was wrong, I would tell! Now apologize!"

"I'm sorry."Kurt apologized, keeping his gaze down.

"For?"

"For looking at you without permission."

"And?"

"F-For asking you what was wrong."

"Now all of it."Matt ordered, enjoying seeing Kurt squirm.

"I'm sorry for looking at you at you without your permission and asking you what was wrong."Kurt fully apologized, holding his stomach.

"Good, now get up. We are going to be late Warblers practice."Matt said, roughly pulling yanking up the younger teenager to his feet.

Kurt stood up, straightening his blazer, hastily wiping off the blood from his cheek. He let Matt kiss him and grab his hand, and walked to the Warblers room, already preparing his excuses for everyone.

Kurt wondered how it had come to this, and hoped that it would end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!this is the second thing ive typed up today and man is my back in pain!**

**I feel sad…I hurt Kurt! :(**

**Should I continue or just leave it there?**


	2. blaine gets jumped

Kurt and Matt walked into the Warblers room, along with the other late arrivals. Kurt made sure to keep his head down. He still had yet to come up with an excuse on the limp, blood, and on-coming bruising. He did quickly scan the room, and saw Blaine wasn't there yet. Weird, he is usually one of the first people there.

'_Maybe he is gonna do what he did with "_Bills, Bills, Bills"_'_ Kurt thought, bringing down his gaze before Matt saw.

Matt walked Kurt over to an empty couch-surprising, since they were so late-and forced Kurt to sit down, still gripping his hand tightly. Kurt knew he couldn't ask Matt to lessen the grip, not if he wanted Matt to calm down. If Matt calmed down, Kurt could go to his classes tomorrow.

"Warblers, please sit, the me-"Warbler Wes was interrupted by the door of the Warblers meeting room slamming open. Wes turned angrily, ready to chew out the person that had dared to stop him, and froze.

At the doors, stood a bruised and bleeding Blaine.

Kurt had looked up once the doors had slammed open, and was the first on his feet. He barely even noticed he had broken the rules, and he didn't really care. He was too concerned about Blaine.

"Blaine, what the hell happened to you?"Warbler David shouted, running to his friend and helping him into a chair. All of the Warblers surrounded Blaine, especially Kurt, though he did make sure he was out of his arm's length from Matt.

"I was walking back from Lima bean when I got jumped."Blaine said, accepting a tissue some Warbler had given him, putting it under his broken nose.

"Who did it?"A Warbler asked.

"I don't know. They were wearing red jackets with cream colored sleeves."

Kurt froze for two reasons. One, because he knew _exactly_ who had jumped Blaine, and two, because he felt Matt right behind him, and Matt wasn't happy.

"I-I think I know who did it."Kurt stammered out, knowing he would pay for his comment later.

"You do? Who Warbler Kurt?"David asked, his eyes staring at Kurt. The countertenor had turned a ghostly pale.

"There were these football players at my old school who made it their mission to make my life, and anyone else they considered a 'fag', a living hell. Their jackets were red and cream colored."Kurt whispered, remembering every locker slam, slushy facial, and threat.

"Thank you Kurt. We will talk to the Dean and get to the bottom of this."Wes said, helping Blaine stand up-with David's help-and he and David and almost all the Warbler's walked Blaine to the nurse.

Kurt stayed, terrified to even blink. Now that there was nothing to grab his attention, his mind played back everything he did: looking, talking, _helping_ someone, all without Matt's permission!

'_Oh God…'_Kurt thought, paling even more, _'I'm in trouble…'_

"Kurt, we are going back to my dorm. It looks like I need to remind you the rules."Matt said, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him to his dorm.

As the dorm door shut, and Kurt was knocked to the ground, the only thing on Kurt's mind was _'Please, please God, please make it end.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!do yall lyk?worte it in school**

**man,i hate my bro dakota!**

**should i continue or just leave yall there?**


	3. the rules

Kurt was lying down on Matt's bed, bruises covering every inch of his body. He was cursing himself for what he did at the Warblers meeting, for breaking the rules _again_. They were so simple! God, what was wrong with him?

His head started to pound from the bruising Matt had so happily given. But, Kurt also began to feel exhausted, and began to fall asleep. Just as he slipped into unconsciousness, he remembered the first time he had learned of the rules.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt and Matt had been going out for one month before Matt began to change. Not a big change, but a more subtle change. He became more agitated, quick to anger, and it seemed no matter what Kurt tried to do, Matt never seemed to calm down. It had started as one day every now and then, but then it changed to every other day. Soon, it was every day.<em>

_It was one of those days when they were in Matt's room, watching movies. Kurt, trying to be romantic and sneaky, reached up and kissed Matt right behind his ear._

_Actually flinching, Matt grabbed Kurt's neck and _threw_ Kurt down on the ground. Kurt, shocked and hurt, stared up at him. He had never seen Matt like this before._

"_Don't look at me!"Matt yelled, hitting Kurt, forcing his head down._

_Kurt followed the order immediately, feeling absolutely terrified of Matt. What happened?_

"_There are rules! Rules that must be followed! Now, ask what the rules are!"Matt ordered._

"_W-What are the rules?"Kurt asked hesitantly, looking up, receiving a hard blow to the cheek._

"_1. Don't look at me without permission! 2. Don't talk without permission. 3. Don't help someone without permission. 4. Don't tell anyone the rules! 5. Do what I say when I say it."Matt told him, "Understood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?"_

"_Yes Matt."Kurt said, feeling degraded._

"_Wrong!"Matt yelled, kicking Kurt in the stomach. "You must refer to me as sir!"_

"_Y-Yes sir."Kurt wheezed out, holding him stomach._

"_Good. Now, get up on the bed and watch the movie with me."Matt said, climbing back on the bed._

_Kurt slowly got up, the pain radiating through his body. He got up on the bed, and let Matt hold him. He was almost to scared to breathe, for the possibility of angering Matt._

_Kurt had become Matt's personal punching bag after that. Since Kurt had never been in a relationship before, he had no idea how to get out of the abusive relationship. The only thing he did know was that no one could _ever _find out it, _especially_ his father or Finn. If they found out about it, it would get so much worse._

_He had to protect his father from Matt's poison._

* * *

><p>Even in sleep, Kurt heard the door open, and his body hardened for Matt's rage. He hoped that Matt had calmed down, and that he would leave Kurt alone. If he had, Kurt could continue school in a few days. He prayed Matt had calmed down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall now understand the rules.**

**And dnt worry,blaines bout to find out soon, so plz dnt hate lol**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	4. shocked

Wes was still reeling in shock from Blaine's news. He had been jumped? But why? If you looked at Blaine, you wouldn't have any idea about him being gay. If anything, you would think he was straight. So, how did those homophobic bastards know?

Seeing Blaine standing there at the doors, bruised and bleeding, had reminded Wes of when Blaine had first come to Dalton. Bruised eye, broken nose, fear evident in his eyes. He couldn't even tolerate a simple handshake without flinching. Blaine had been so broken when he came, it was unbelievable. Soon though, with the help of the Warbler's and Dalton's no-tolerance for bullying, he grew and started to mend.

But now, he was broken again. After so much had been accomplished, they were back to square one. Needless to say, Wes and David were both pissed off. It took all of their will power not to go to McKinley and beat the living hell out of those guys.

"Wes, did you notice Warbler Kurt today?"David asked, obviously trying to keep both of their minds off of Blaine and his jumper's.

"You mean when he told us about the football players?"Wes asked, sitting down in their dorm room.

"Yeah. What did you see?"David asked, sitting next to Wes.

"Bruising, dried blood, and he was pale. _Really_ pale." Wes replied, also remembering the terrified look that had come into the countertenor's eyes. The kind of fear that you would see in a young child's eyes when they had broken the rules and were about to be punished.

"More than usual too. And his eyes…"

"He looked absolutely terrified."

David nodded, closing his eyes. He was worried about Kurt, and he could tell from his friend's tone that he was worried as well. Even when he had first come here, as a spy, when he talked of his tormentors, he hadn't had that look. Uncertainty, yes, but absolute terror? No.

"I wonder what happened."Wes murmured, probably not even knowing he said it.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Matt might know." David said, making Wes realize he had said his thought aloud.

"You think? But why?"Wes wondered.

Well Kurt did seem to change once he started to go out with Matt."David pointed out, lying down on the bed, Wes following suit.

"You're right, that's also when he started to show up late too."Wes remembered, his eyes widening a bit.

"And…remember when we offered him that solo? For the nursing home?"

"Yeah, he said no to that…wait, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Before he told us no, Kurt…he looked up at Matt."Wes said, eyes widening even more.

"So?"

"The way he looks at him before he says something, if he says something, he just _always l_ooks up at him. It's like he's asking for permission."Wes explained, finally seeing David understand.

"Let's go talk to Kurt about it."David said, getting up when Wes nodded, putting on his shoes.

After checking Kurt and Jeff's room-finding it empty of both occupants-they walked over to Matt's room. They knocked, but didn't get any response. Then, Wes heard something.

"Hey David?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-"David was interrupted by a moan, a _pained_ moan.

David and Wes shared a look, and that's all they needed. Being friends since they could remember, they both knew each other's looks as well. Wes reached in his pocket for his ring of keys. Being one of the leaders in Warblers, Wes was given spare keys to all of the Warbler dorms. All it took was a few seconds to find the right one.

Wes stuck the key in the lock, and turned it. Looking at David again, Wes took a deep breath and opened the door.

And was given the shock of his life.

On the bed lay Kurt, with bruises everywhere, and blood seeping out of an obviously re-broken nose.

Wes and David stood there silently for minutes, shocked. Who had done this to Kurt? _Why _had they done this to Kurt?

After he was able to close his mouth and walk again, David slowly made his way to the bed, stopping when he heard a soft whisper.

"M-Matt, I'm sorry. I-I won't break the rules again."Kurt softly whispered, his eyes opening briefly before closing again.

David found himself standing in place again, shocked, and from the absolute silence in the room, he knew Wes was too. Matt ha done this?

He shook himself, forcing himself to keep walking to Kurt, and put his fingers to Kurt's pale neck, being careful of the hand-like bruising.

And felt his body turn into ice.

"Wes," David whispered, knowing the younger teenager could hear, "Call 911. I-I can't find a pulse!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!ik I havnt updated in a while, so here yall go!and plz no h8in!**

**You guys r definitely the best**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	5. bull and red flag

"What?"Wes shouted, frozen in place.

"I can't find a pulse!" David shouted back, throwing his phone to Wes.

Wes remained frozen for a few more seconds. Then, regaining control of himself, he frantically opened the phone and dialed 911. As he did that,, David was doing CPR on Kurt, who was rapidly turning more pale by the second.

"They're on their way!"Wes yelled, having absolutely no idea what to do. And absolutely hating that feeling.

"Good, Wes, go wait outside, they won't know where to go when they get here." David said, his tone meaning _'I know you need to get out of here. Go ahead, I know he would understand.'_

Wes nodded thankfully, turning around and almost running out of the room. Kurt was his friend, but Wes couldn't really see his friends hurt. David knew hat a bit too well.

Wes had just gotten out of the dorm's-receiving a few weird glances from other students-when the paramedics arrived. Wes gulped in some deep breaths, and ran back into the dorms, the paramedics following close behind.

Once they had reached the room, the paramedics were able to get David off of Kurt somehow and forced him to stand next to Wes against the wall, the shorter teenager still trying to draw air into his aching lungs. David stood next to wheezing friend, not knowing what to do at all.

After a few minutes, the paramedics were able to find a pulse, something that was music to both Wes and David's ears. They got Kurt on the stretcher and carried him out to the ambulance. By that time, what had been just a few people who had been looking into the room had turned into a full crowd of almost every student at Dalton, This sort of thing had never really happened before, so of course everyone was curious, including Matt.

David saw him, and saw that the older teenager was red in the face, and was trying to push through the crowd. David nudges Wes and pointed at Matt. Wes nodded and David effectively blocked Matt, and was able to get some students to help him before he returned to the ambulance.

"Wes!"Someone shouted. West turned around, and saw that Blaine was sprinting towards the ambulance.

"Wait!"Wes yelled at the paramedic that was closing the door.

"We have to go if you want your friend to survive!"The paramedic snapped back, trying to close the doors.

"Please!"Wes begged.

The paramedic sighed, "Fine but hurry!"

Wes nodded, turning back to the doors. He was able to spot Blaine in the crowd, and pulled him in, with David's help of course. With both of their helps, they slammed the door shut, right in Matt's face.

The ambulance raced across town to the hospital, sirens blaring. During that time, Wes and David filled Blaine in on what and happened-which wasn't much-and their assumptions of Matt. Blaine listened the entire way, confessing that he had begun to think the same thing about Kurt's boyfriend. David and Wes were a little stunned of course, and asked Blaine why he hadn't brought it up before.

"I didn't have any proof, and would you guys have believed me?"Blaine asked, all 3 of them knowing that even though they all trusted each other, the older teenagers wouldn't have believed him. At least, not without proof.

From there, they sat in silence, each one of them feeling as if what had happened to Kurt was their fault, especially Blaine. Maybe if he had brought it up 2 months ago, if he had listened to his huts, maybe Kurt wouldn't be so beaten up. Blaine was trapped in his own hell the entire ride.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the teenagers were told that they had to wait in the waiting room, no exceptions. They knew that they might have a long time to wait, but they also that none of them was gonna abandon their friend in his time of need. No way in hell.

So, Wes and David sat down in those uncomfortable chairs and watched Blaine pace back and forth. Wes knew that Blaine was blaming himself for what had happened to Kurt, and was about to say something when David nudged him and shook his head. Wes looked at him, waiting for David to look at him. Once he did, Wes and David started talking to each other through their looks.

'_Why did you stop me?'_

'_Because we both know that Blaine won't listen.'_

'_Good point.'_

Looking back at his friend, Wes worried about him, who was still pacing.

Suddenly, the doors leading into the E.R. waiting room from the outside slammed open. Everyone looked to see Burt Hummel, who was obviously very, _very _pissed off.

And his sights were focused an once Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!i hope yall liked it!**

**If yall are wondering, no Kurt wnt die!i refuse to write character-death stories!**

**Anyway…I saw Breakin Dawn yesterday, it was EPICAWSOMESAUCENESS! **

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	6. kurt in the hospital bed

"Blaine!" Burt yelled, his face red with rage.

Blaine was frozen, staring at Kurt's father. Wes could see that past all the guilt and self-blame, there was confusion in the young teenager's eyes, and felt the same confusion inside of him. Why was Kurt's father yelling at Blaine? He was the one that had taken Kurt under his wing from the beginning, the one that had listened to Kurt. He was the first one that really tried to help with Kurt's bully.

"M-Mr. Hummel? H-Have I done something wrong?" Blaine asked carefully, instinctively baking away from the angry father.

"Have you done something wrong? You hurt my son!" Burt yelled, ignoring all of the stares in favor of intimidating the teenager.

"I-I didn't hurt Kurt Mr. Hummel!"

"Liar!"

"Mr. Hummel."Wes said, taking Burt's attention from Blaine, who was currently backed into a corner.

"Who the hell are you?"Burt asked.

"Wes Montgomery*, one of the council members of The Warbler's at Dalton." Wes answered calmly.

"Oh…Kurt has talked about The Warbler's sometimes. Not to be rude, but what do you want?"Burt asked, feeling calmer by the fact that he knew that Kurt trusted this young man.

"I was about to tell you-"

"Kurt Hummel?"Wes was interrupted by an E.R. doctor.

"Yes?"David asked, breaking his silence.

"He has a broken arm, a broken nose, a concussion, and bruises all over his body, new and fresh."The doctor informed them.

"Can we visit him?"Burt and Blaine asked at the same time.

"Yes, but only two at a time please. He will need his rest."

All of them nodded, the looked at each other, wondering who would go with Burt. Burt wanted to go to Kurt by himself, but the 3 friends all agreed Blaine needed to go with him.

"Mr. Hummel, may I please go with you to see Kurt?"Blaine asked, falling into his dapper side.

Burt stared at the young man, his face unreadable. Kurt had talked of this one as well, and whenever he did…he had the biggest smile on his face, he looked so happy. Happier then he had seen him in a long, long time. But also, he was sure that this Blaine had hurt Kurt, and he didn't want him near his son. What was a father to do?

"…Fine, but I swear if you make one move to hurt him…"Burt warned.

"Understood sir."Blaine answered, suppressing the urge to salute the older man.

Burt nodded before briskly turning around and walking to Kurt's room, making Blaine sprint to catch up.

And then he froze.

Lying on the bed, Kurt was asleep, his nose taped and covered in bruises. As Blaine's eyes traveled downwards, he saw that there were at least 100 bruises on the small boy's body, and that was if you didn't count the fading ones. His arm was in a cast and it looked like he was scared, as if he was terrified that his attacker was still there.

"Kurt…"Blaine whispered, subconsciously moving towards the bed.

Burt watched, forcing himself not to stop him. He watched as Blaine looked at his son, and saw his entire demeanor change. Instead of being the scared boy he saw when he came into the E.R., he saw that Blaine looked…heartbroken. He looked as if he was looking at a kicked puppy, or a dying relative.

Someone or something he loved.

And that's when Burt finally realized that Blaine couldn't have done this, because he loved Kurt, and Kurt loved him too.

And while Burt was having his revelation, a new face came into the room, a face that nobody wanted to see, and yet everyone had to see, the person who had every right to see Kurt. Or at least, in his mind he did.

_Matt_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Happy New Year!**

**Please don't hate me cuz I havnt posted long, but writer's block has hit me yall love this chapter!**

***im not sure if that is his last name, so plz no flames!**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	7. accusation

As Matt looked into the room, he felt his anger start to increase. How dare Blaine and his stupid friends take Kurt away when his punishment wasn't even over yet? And then, Blaine has the nerve to go and sit by Kurt's like Kurt was his! Matt knew that once he had the opportunity, he would teach Blaine not to get near what was his.

* * *

><p>As Blaine watched Kurt sleep, he noticed that even with bruises on his face, he looked like an angel, a battered angel. His lashes lay on his purple cheek peacefully and Blaine could see his eyes moving softly under his eyelids. Whoever the hell did this, let it be Matt or not, Blaine would make sure they suffered for what they had done.<p>

At that moment, Blaine could feel someone watching him. He looked up from Kurt and came face to face with Matt.

"Who the hell are you?"Burt asked, who seemed to have just come out of a daydream.

"I'm Matt, Kurt's boyfriend."Matt growled, glaring daggers at Blaine.

"What are you talking about? Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend."Burt argued, forcing Matt's gaze away from Blaine.

"Of course he does! We have been going ou-"

"Matt?"

Everyone in the room turned to the bed to see Kurt's eyes, which were fixed on Matt.

And they all saw the terror in the small teenager's eyes.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"Burt asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

But Kurt didn't answer him. He didn't even look at his father. His eyes were kept on Matt, and Blaine noticed how Kurt's even breaths were turning into quick, shallow gasps, and his heart beat was increasing.

"I'm sorry Matt." Kurt whispered, his face pale and his eyes lowering immediately.

"Sorry for what Kurt?"Matt asked, instinctively curling his fists and making himself taller.

"F-For breaking the rules."Kurt whimpered, curling into himself as much as he could.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

Kurt visibly jumped, obviously shocked at hearing his father's voice.

"Dad, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"Kurt yelled, staring at his father.

"Kurt you're in the hospital."Blaine reminded him, watching Matt.

"The hospital?"Kurt asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Kurt, be quiet."Matt ordered, smirking with pleasure when Kurt immediately lowered his gaze.

"Kurt, who is this boy?" Burt asked, his anger of Matt ordering his son around-and Kurt letting him- very present.

"Matthew Aaron Harris, age 17."

All the occupants turned to the new voice at the door and saw it was Wes and David.

"Wes, what is going on?"Blaine asked his friends.

"Blaine, you know how we put hidden cameras in all the dorms at Dalton after James was assaulted?" David asked, holding a paper bag.

"-"Blaine at first was confused, but then his mind put all the pieces together, and felt a small smile begin to start.

"What does this have to do with him?"Burt asked, pointing at Matt.

"You see Mr. Hummel, Matthew was the one that assaulted Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:wassup!hope yall like this chapter**

**So now Burt knows about Matt and he knows Matt hurt Kurt, wonder wats gonna happen.**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	8. new information

"What?"Burt and Matt yelled, both shocked.

"Y-You have no proof!"Matt shouted.

"Oh but we do. You see, the hidden camera in your room caught every punch that you have dealt on Kurt."Blaine said, smiling like he had just won the biggest prize in the world.

"Well, Kurt will never press charges or testify against me."Matt said confidently.

"Y-Yes I will."

Matt whipped around and his fist was just about to slam against Kurt's when he was yanked back by a police officer.

Matt struggled against the strong hold of the officer, but it was no use. The officer wasn't going to let him go.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you want an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be appointed to you before police questioning."The police officer recited, slapping handcuff's on Matt's wrists.

"You'll pay for this Kurt, I swear to God you'll pay for this!"Matt yelled.

"Officer, may I say something to this boy."Burt asked, his expression chilling.

"Of course."

Burt walked up to the struggling teenager, looked him straight in the eyes, and hit Matt right in the nose, breaking it.

"That is for hunting my son."

And then he punched Matt in his gut as hard as he could.

"That is for killing him."

And with that, the officer dragged the groaning teenager away.

Blaine smiled, suppressing the urge to clap. Finally, Matt was gone. Blaine had never liked him from the start, hated how he always acted like he was better then all of them.

He saw Wes and David smile too, and even Burt looked less terrifying. But, as Blaine turned to Kurt, he saw that he still looked absolutely terrified.

"Kurt what's wrong?"Blaine asked, concerned for his friend.

"Matt. H-He's mad."Kurt whispered.

"Don't worry Kurt. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."Burt promised.

"Yes he will! Don't you get it? He can do _anything_ he wants."Kurt shouted, the loudest he had spoken in 3 months.

"What are you saying Kurt?"Wes asked.

"Matt is the Judge's son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!typed up 2 new chapters!im happy**

**And yes Matt did kill Kurt, but only for a few minutes**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	9. the Judge

Everyone in the room stared at Kurt, shocked. Matt was the Judge's son? How could that be? Judge's may have big salaries*, but not enough to have their kids go to Dalton. Maybe Kurt was mistaken…

"Kurt, are you sure?"Wes asked

Kurt nodded, his eyes having a faraway look. He remembered very clearly that Matt's dad was the Judge, and that no matter what, Judge Harris was not what he appeared…

* * *

><p>'<em>Matt and Kurt had been dating for two weeks before Matt introduced Kurt to his parents. Matt said that they weren't home a lot, with his dad being a Judge and his mom the secretary of a CEO. And since it was one of the weekends they were both home, Matt thought it would be the perfect opportunity for them to meet Kurt, and Kurt agreed.<em>

_It was about seven pm when they pulled up to Matt's three story-mansion like house. Kurt had started to gape at the home, but Matt grabbed his hand and took him to the front door. _

_That was where Kurt stared._

_The main foyer was colored in cool browns and neutrals, with paintings adding color to the room. But, as Kurt saw, the bright blues and pinks didn't clash with the wall paint, but instead, matched it perfectly._

_The floors were made with dark cherry wood, and covered with a large rug with a bouquet of flowers sewn into it. This too went with the color scheme, and also Kurt started to wonder who decorated the room, so he could tell them how wonderful they were at their job._

"_Matt, is that you?"_

_Kurt was brought of his admiration of the room by a woman's voice, coming out of the kitchen area, which was open._

"_It's me Mom, and I brought a friend. Is that okay?"Matt asked, taking Kurt into the dining room, which was painted a cool green._

"_That's alright."His mother replied, entering the room with a pot._

_Matt got his hair from his Mom, Kurt noticed, though not her eyes. Her blonde hair shone with healthiness, and there were no split ends, unlike her son._

"_Oh hello. You must be Kurt?"She asked, as if she wasn't sure that Kurt was the boy Matt was bringing for dinner._

"_Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel."Kurt answered shaking her hand._

"_Your home is very lovely."Kurt commented, smiling._

"_Thank you, I try hard."Matt's mother said, smiling back, trying to seem humble._

_After a few minutes, they sat down to eat, even though Matt's dad wasn't there. Mrs. Harris explained that because of his job, he still had paperwork to do, so he was often late for dinner. Kurt nodded, having already assumed that was the case._

_But then the door opened, and Judge Harris entered the dining room._

_Mr. Harris had dark, brooding eyes, and was at least 6ft 5in tall. His dark hair was thinning, and his mouth seemed to be set in a frown. His presence, Kurt noticed, was altogether intimidating._

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

Kurt was brought back from his memories by Wes's question, and saw that everyone that everyone was looking at the doorway. Kurt looked to see who it was.

_Judge Harris._

"I am James Harris, Matthew Harris's father. I heard of Kurt's injuries and came to see what happened. James answered, coming into the hospital room.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your son assaulted Kurt and killed him. Luckily, Wes and David found him or you would be facing murder charges**."Blaine answered, trying not to glare at the older man-and failing-, like it was his fault that Kurt was hurt.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Kurt. I thought it would be different this time."James apologized, sitting down.

"W-What do you mean?"Kurt asked.

"Matthew has always had trouble with his anger. His mother and I have had him start anger management classes, and we really thought it was helping.

All eyes turned to Kurt, who looked like he just gotten the biggest surprise in his life. Matt was taking anger management classes? He had never mentioned that.

Though, the more Kurt thought about it, he began to believe it. And while he might be able to accept it, Matt's father had said…

"What did you mean by _'this time'_?"

"This isn't the first time one of Matt's boyfriends have been in the hospital because of him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!sorry if this chapter sucks,but im havin the worst case of writer's block. :(**

**I cnt wait till the next new Glee episode!its gonna be epicawsmesauceness!but why are they at Dalton?...**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	10. HELP

**A/N:Hey guys! Im sorry that this is just a false chapter, but im really just stuck and I dnt know where 2 go with my stories. Plz help me out?**

**I also wanted 2 thank all of you 4 readin my stories and for reviewin and favoritin me!**

**So,if you hav any ideas on how 2 continue with my story, plz review!**


	11. Attention all readers!

**A/N: hey, sorry this is yet another fake chapter, but I am puttin this story up for adoption, or whatever. I am just absolutely stuck and am getting nowhere for this story. Sorry! :(**

**if you want to adopt it, please pm me and I will get back to you on it. I hope that if you adopt it you will be able to finish it for me!**

**Thank you to all that have read, favorited and reviewed Battered Angel. I luv you all and am very sorry for not being able to continue it**

**from,**

**lostlives12 **


End file.
